


Pillow Forts

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Married Couple, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Sylvie comes home to find Matt and their father attempting to make a pillow and blanket fort in their living room.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've wrote these two, but I've missed them. So I just had to finish this little piece of fluff that's been sitting in my docs.

Sylvie is met with the sound of laughter as soon as she enters the house. It's not an uncommon sound around here. Matt's always doing whatever he can to make them laugh, and them in return.

Especially Olivia. She looks at Matt like he hung the moon. Sylvie supposes most daughters look at their dad's like that when they're young. Sylvie can only hope that doesn't change. 

Looking at them now, their faces split into identical grins as they're surrounded by pillows and sheets, she doesn't think it will. 

There's a special bond between these two. 

"Well what do we have here?" She asks, examining the chaos around her. 

"We're making a fort," Matt informs her. When Sylvie raises an eyebrow, he laughs. "Okay, it doesn't look like much of anything yet. But it's in its beginning stages. I've been distracted."

"He's been tickling me instead," Olivia says. At seven years old she's every bit their mini me. With her blond hair and blue eyes. Her smile is all Matt's though. Along with the adorable crease she gets in her forehead when she tries to look serious. 

"Oh I see," Sylvie says. She walks closer and leans down next to Olivia so she can whisper in her ear. "I'll distract him and you get him, okay?"

Olivia nods, "Okay."

"What are you two whispering about?" Matt asks, looking between the two of them. 

"Oh nothing," Sylvie replies. "Just what we're doing for dinner."

"Uh huh," Matt still doesn't look convinced, but Sylvie doesn't need him to be. She just needs his attention on her. Which it is. "And what did you decide?"

"Well I was thinking pizza," Sylvie tells him. "But Olivia…"

The next moment Olivia is jumping past her and on top of Matt. Her hands dig into his sides and he laughs. He falls back onto the ground and pulls her with him. 

Sylvie smiles as she watches them and pulls out her phone, snapping a few pictures. Matt whispers something to Olivia, who giggles and nods.

"Okay, now what are you two conspiring about?" Sylvie asks them. 

"Oh nothing," Matt says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"We just want you to be included," Matt tells her. "Isn't that right, Livia?"

"Right Daddy."

Sylvie knows where this is going. Before she has a chance to move Matt is tackling her back onto the ground. One hand goes behind her head, while the other starts its attack on her sides. 

Sylvie laughs and squirms under him, "Matt, come on."

She squeals when she feels something tickling her feet, and looks down to see Olivia there. "Not you too."

"Teamwork," Olivia tells her. 

"Have mercy," Sylvie pleads between laughter. "I'm innocent."

"So innocent you sicked our daughter on me," Matt says, grinning down at her. 

"I'd say we're even now."

Matt turns to look at Olivia, "What do you think? Has she had enough?"

Olivia tilts her head, face thoughtful. "Can we get pizza if we stop?"

"Well that's up to Mom," Matt says. He digs his fingers into her sides, drawing another peal of laughter. 

"Yes yes, we can order the pizza," Sylvie says. 

"Okay then we can stop," Olivia says. 

Sylvie lets out a breath of relief when the fingers stop their attack. 

"Olivia, why don't you go get one of the menus off the fridge? Whichever you want," Matt says. 

"Okay Daddy!"

Olivia runs off towards the kitchen, leaving them alone. Matt makes no move to get up, instead here leans in closer, his hand moving to brush the hair back from Sylvie's face. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Sylvie says, leaning into his touch. "It's never easy when they work opposite shifts like this. "But now we have the whole weekend together."

Matt's smile softens, "Yeah we do."

He kisses her softly, and she sighs, sinking into his embrace. She'll never tire of little moments like this. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Olivia calls, running back into the room. She wrinkles her nose as she looks down at them. "Were you kissing again?"

"We were," Matt laughs and pulls her down with them. "Now what have you decided?"

They order the pizza, and then start in on the fort while they wait. It's a lot of mishaps and laughter, but they eventually get it done. They lay out more pillows and blankets inside it.

"Where did all of these pillows and blankets even come from?" Sylvie asks, looking down at their handiwork. 

"I borrowed some," Matt tells her. 

"And he bought some at the store today," Olivia informs her. 

Sylvie raises an eyebrow in his direction, "Is that right?"

"We could always use extra blankets," Matt says. 

"Uh huh."

There's a knock at the door and Matt visibly relaxes, "Pizza's here!"

"Yay!" Olivia cries. She sticks her head out between the blanket opening of their first. "Can we eat in here?"

Sylvie looks to Matt, who shrugs. "Sure," Sylvie tells her. "Why not?"

Olivia gives another cry of delight and Sylvie smiles. "Do you think it will always be this easy to make her happy?" she asks, following Matt into the kitchen. 

"Let's hope so," Matt says. "Life would be so much easier if problems could be solved with blanket forts and pizza."

"That it would," Sylvie agrees. She kisses his cheek on her way to grab plates and napkins. "Might as well bring the whole box in there," she tells him.

"Are you implying I'm going to eat all this pizza?"

"I'm saying all m between the three of us, there's little chance for leftovers. Especially Liv."

"She does love pizza," Matt says. 

"I wonder where she got that from," Sylvie muses. 

"You." Matt grins and kisses her quickly, before making an escape to the living room.

Sylvie smiles to herself and follows. 

They eat their pizza while watching Oliver and Company, one of Olivia's favorites. She's seen it so many times that she can almost quote the whole movie. Matt too. Watching the two of them together always brings a smile to Sylvie's face. It's a reminder of how lucky she is.

They stay curled up like that the rest of the night. Long past when they'd normally put Olivia to bed. She knows she and Matt will no doubt be sore in the morning from sleeping on the floor. But it's fine. Perfect. Looking down at Matt and Olivia sleeping peacefully next to her, she can't think of anyplace she'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
